Flat panel optical display systems, such as liquid crystal displays, are well known and widely used. Many such displays (e.g., liquid crystal displays) require polarized illumination light. Typically, polarization of illumination light greatly attenuates the light, thereby resulting in displays with decreased brightness, or require relatively expensive optical components. Moreover, such displays commonly have relatively low contrast ratios, which decreases image clarity and overall image quality. Furthermore, such displays typically require complex or difficult manufacturing processes.